User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: Anything Could Happen! Season 1 Episode 7: Hot N Cold (1)
'Main Plot- Tanner ' (Tanner walks over to Victoria's locker.) Tanner: Hey Tori. Victoria: Hi. Tanner: So am I coming over to your house tonight so we can work on our Radio/TV project? Victoria: Yeah, sounds like a plan. (Tanner looks at the bottom of Victoria's locker and sees a pregnancy test.) Tanner:'' (Going from happy to mad) Show me the test. Victoria: What? Tanner: The damn ''(whispers) ''Pregnancy test! Victoria: No. Don't worry about it. ''(Victoria tries to close her locker but Tanner holds it open.) Tanner: Show it to me! Victoria: Tanner, stop. (Tanner pushes Victoria and walks up to her locker and sees the test says postive.) Tanner: Oh my god. Victoria: I have to go. (Victoria runs down the hall, Tanner is still looking at the test shocked.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot- Andrew ' (Andrew is talking to the owner of his apartment.) Owner: Your a week late on your rent. Andrew: I know I'll have it to you soon. Owner: I need it now. Andrew: Now? Owner: Yes now or you're out. (Andrew takes ot his wallet and looks at some money he hands it to his apartment owner.) Owner: Thanks. (The owner leaves, Andrew looks down at his empty wallet.) 'Third Plot- Promise ' (Promise and Nikki are walking down the hallway.) Nikki: Have you not been getting any sleep lately? Promise: Yeah, why? Nikki: You're eyes look bloodshot. Promise: I was up really late last night studing. Nikki: For what? Promise: I have to go to the rest room. (Promise runs into the bathroom and pulls out a bag of coke.) Promise: Yes! (She does the coke.) 'Fourth Plot- Etienne' (Etienne and Emily are walking down the hallway.) Etienne: I'm going to come out to my mom and dad today. Emily: What, really? Etienne: Yeah-or-well I'm gonna try to. Emily: And how do you plan on doing this? Etienne: By telling them at dinner. Emily: Oh good idea so you mom can chock on her lam roast. Etienne: Okay maybe after dinner when my dad is rubbing his stomach. That's when he's in a good mood and him and my mom usally watch TV together during that time so it's all pefect. Emily: What about Liam? Etienne: He already knows and besides he doesn't matter. Emily: Why do you say it doesn't matter? Etienne: Becuz he hates me. Emily: He doesn't hate you. Sometimes I feel like Derek hates me but he doesn't. Etienne: I know Liam hates me, he doesn't want anyone to know he's my brother. Emily: Give him time. He's on the football team and stuff so it's understandable why he doesn't want people to know. Etienne: Yeah it's understandable why he would't want anyone to know were related. (Sarcasically laughing) ''I'm such a embarrassment! ''(Etienne walks away.) Emily: Ugh, wait Etienne thats not what I meant. (Emily runs after Etienne.) 'Main Plot- Tanner' (Tanner walks into Victoria's room.) Tanner: Hey. Victoria: Hey ready to work? Tanner: Is it mine? Victoria: Is what yours? Tanner: The baby. Victoria: Oh that....Yes, but you can't tell anyone. Liam thinks it's his. Tanner: What why? Victoria: Because the only reason I slept with you was to get pregnant and lie and say it's his baby so he wouldn't leave me but then I told him I wasn't prego but I am and I told him I am and showed him the test. So long story short he thinks it's his baby and you're not gonna ruin this for me. Now lets work on our project. (Victoria smiles, Tanner looks at her pissed.) 'Sub Plot- Andrew' (Andrew meets Jonny in a alleyway.) Jonny: You have my cut from your job last night? Andrew: About that. Jonny: What? Andrew: I was late on my rent so I kinda used your cut to pay for it.... Jonny: You did what? Andrew: I'll pay you back next week. Jonny: Andrew, in this job you don't get second chances. Andrew: What does that mean? Jonny: You'll find out. Andrew: What? (Jonny punches Andrew, then throws him onto a brick wall and starts punching him harder and harder. Jonny throws Andrew on the ground and kicks him. He pulls a gun out and shoots Andrew's leg.) Andrew: Ahh! Jonny: Thats what it means! I don't ever wanna see you around here again! (Jonny runs off leaving Andrew there.) 'Third Plot- Promise ' (Promise walks into Gillian's house.) Promise: I need some more coke! Gillian: You have any money? Promise: No. Gillian: No money no drugs. Promise: I'll do anything for some. Gillian: Anything? Promise: Yes anything. Gillian: Come to my room. Promise: Okay. (Gillian drags Promise to his room and closes the door.) 'Fourth Plot- Etienne' (Etienne walks over to his mom and dad.) Etienne: Mom, Dad. Mrs. Carter: Yea. Etienne: I need to tell you something....I'm gay. (Mr. and Mrs. Carter laugh, Etienne looks at them shocked.) Etienne: Why are you laughing? Mr. Carter: We're not worried about it. It's just a phase. Etienne: What? No it's not. I'm gay! Mrs. Carter: A lot of teens go through this, don't worry. Etienne: What? Mom! I like boys no...I like dick not pussy! (They laugh again, Etienne rolls his eyes and grabs his coat.) Etienne: I'm going to Emily's! 'Main Plot- Tanner ' Tanner: I could help you, you know? Victoria: With what? Tanner: The baby...our baby. Victoria: No, Tanner theres no us! Tanner: Tori, I love you. Victoria: What? You don't even know me! Tanner: I know you good enough to know you're the love of my life. (Tanner tires to kiss Victoria, she moves.) Victoria: It's time for you to go. Tanner: But Tori. Victoria: Now! (Tanner gets up and punches the wall, Victoria jumps back scared.) Tanner: I'm not leaving! Victoria: Leave now or I'll call 911! (Tanner kicks Victoria's TV then walks out.) Victoria: What the hell is wrong with you! Tanner: Shut the fuck up bitch! (Tanner runs outside and gets in his car and takes off, fast.) 'Sub Plot- Andrew' (Andrew drags himself to his car and gets in, he calls Addi.) Addi: Hello, Andrew. Where are you? Andrew: Are you okay Addi? Addi: Yeah, where are you? Andrew: Don't leave the house okay? Addi: Andrew, where are you! Andrew: Addi! Addi: Kay. (Andrew hangs up and calls 911.) 'Third Plot- Promise ' (Promise is driving home, she pops a few pills and gets a text from Nikki.) Nikki: Where R U? Promise: On my wa... (Another car hits Promise, Promise's car flips over six times.) '' 'Fourth Plot- Etienne' ''(Etienne is at Emily's house, Emily and Etienne are on the couch.) Emiy: So they don't believe you at all? Etienne: No, they think it's a phase. (Derek walks in.) Derek: Hey Etienne haven't seen you here in a while Etienne: Hey, Derek. Emily: I have a plan. Etienne: What? Emily: We'll have to show them your gay. Etienne: And how do we do that? Emily: I don't know introduce them to your boyfriend. Etienne: Well that would work if I had a boyfriend. Emily: We'll find you a fake one. Etienne: This might just work out. Derek: I'll help. Etienne: Why? Derek: Cuz your pretty much my little brother. Etienne: I thought you hated me. Derek: No. Etienne: But you treat me like shit at school. Derek: Yeah but that's school it's a different place you have to act a certain way. You know what I mean? Etienne: Sure. Derek: So what are we gonna do? (Derek joins Emily and Etienne on the couch.) 'Main Plot- Tanner' (Tanner is looking down his stairs.) Tanner: It's time. (Tanner throws himself down the stairs you hear something snap, Tanner lays at the bottom stair smotionless.) To Be Continued Category:Blog posts